Listón de la lluvia vespertina
by Franniy
Summary: songfic. Alexis y Blair son amigas pero tienen un problema, las dos están enamoradas de Jaden, causando que su amistad se rompa. perdón si los personajes quedan OOC, pésimo resumen. XD


**_Hola! Feliz año a todos! bueno, comienzo este 2013 con un songfic de yu-gi-oh gx me encanta esta serie XD no soy muy buena escribiendo y se que tengo faltas de ortografías ! pero trato de mejorar. bien vamos al grano, escribí este fic porque cuando escuché la canción y supe lo que decía me inspiro de inmediato._**

**_la canción es de una vocaloid llamada Mayu y se llama Yuudachi no Ribon que en español sería listón de la lluvia vespertina. bien eso es todo! es la primera vez que escribo de esta serie así que sean amables ._**

**_Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, ni la canción y su traducción yo solo los tomé prestado para hacer esta historia. _**

**_*los personajes tienen los nombres americanos*_**

**_disfruten!_**

* * *

**Listón**** de la lluvia vespertina**

Alexis y Blair eran buenas amigas, lo único malo era que estaban enamoradas del mismo chico; Jaden Yuuki, claro estaba que Alexis nunca llegaría admitir sus sentimientos por el chico en forma pública como lo hace Blair ya que muchos se opondrían a estos sentimientos, personas tales como su hermano, Zane; en su dormitorio la vivirían molestando, después de todo a pesar de que el chico salvara al mundo un ciento de veces, no parecía que su reputación hubiese cambiado mucho, hasta la mismísima Blair haría de su vida un infierno si se enterase de que está enamorada de Jaden. En conclusión si su amor a Jaden se hace publico sería un desastre total y eso Alexis no lo querría.

Las chicas se dirigían a sus respectivos dormitorios cuando de repente unas pocas gotas comenzaron a caer.

-¿lluvia?- se preguntó Alexis mientras miraba el cielo.

-en el pronostico del clima dijeron que se acercaba una temporada de lluvias-contestaba Blair alegre, ella amaba la lluvia.

-pues espero que se acabe pronto-sin decir mas, las dos estudiantes se encaminaron a su destino.

_**Inesperadamente la lluvia comenzó a caer**_

La Academia de Duelos amaneció con una torrencial lluvia, ningún alumno se encontraba fuera del establecimiento, todos estaban refugiándose bajo techo; normalmente cuando hay días de lluvia los estudiantes van al gimnasio para recrearse y no morirse de frío. Blair estaba jugando con sus compañeras de clases al voleibol y Alexis se encontraba mirando a cierta persona que se encontraba al otro lado del gimnasio hablando de Dios sabe que cosa, pero al ver que hablaba con Jesse y que ambos sostenían cartas en sus manos, supuso que hablaban de los duelos. Nadie podía comprender, ni siquiera ella siendo tan inteligente; como Jaden y Jesse en cuestión de minutos se convirtieron en amigos casi inseparables, hasta se atrevería a pensar que esos dos estaban enamorados, cosa que no le gustaría. El tiempo transcurrió de forma apacible, la lluvia no se detenía desde la mañana y no parecía querer parar.

_**Nos refugiamos a la sombra de la parte trasera de la escuela**_

Alexis se dio cuenta de que Jesse se había ido un poco antes y ahora se encontraba Jaden solo, ordenando sus cartas; se paró dispuesta a hacerle compañía pero en un pequeño lapso vio como todos huían despavoridos del lugar, luego comprendió que era por que el profesor Vipper había irrumpido en el gimnasio diciéndoles a todos que podían irse pero tenían que guardar las cosas que usaron antes de marcharse. Como vio que todos huyeron desesperadamente y que solo quedaron Jaden y Alexis, les ordeno que guardaran todo; mala suerte para ellos.

_**Solo la agitada respiración de los dos se escuchaba**_

_**Siento tu piel sobre la blusa mojada**_

No les tomó tanto tiempo guardar las cosas pero si se cansaron bastante, Jaden se sentó exhausto apoyándose en la pared, acción que fue repetida por la chica pero pegándose a él para poder mantener el calor y no congelarse; el gimnasio era bastante frío cuando estaba vacío.

-como odio a Vipper- se quejó el muchacho- hubiera sabido que me haría ordenar todo el gimnasio me habría ido con Jesse.

-pasas mucho tiempo con él, ¿no crees?-le dijo Alexis algo molesta por haber mencionado a Jesse, ese momento era para ellos dos no para él y el chico de las gemas de cristal.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Somos amigos-contestó inocentemente.

Alexis suspiró, de verdad Jaden era ingenuo, tal vez si se le declara ni entendería; a no ser que…

Blair acababa de salir de los camerinos, como estuvo jugando todo el día, se fue a tomar una ducha antes de que el profesor Vipper llegara, así que no sabia lo que había sucedido. Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando escuchó las voces de Alexis y Jaden que provenían del gimnasio, iba a dirigirse hacia ellos pero algo la detuvo.

-¿quieres tener novia?-preguntó Alexis mirando de frente a Jaden.

_**Es tan difícil vernos a los ojos**_

-¿Qué si quiero novia? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-decía Jaden confundido.

-porque quiero ser tu novia-dijo Alexis de forma determinante, sorprendiendo a Jaden y Blair que estaba escuchando todo detrás de la puerta.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia? Alexis no sé…yo nunca pensé que yo te…

-¿gustara?, claro que me gustas Jaden, me gustas mucho.

_**La distancia entre estos labios y los suyos se hizo cero**_

Jaden estaba completamente rojo, él siempre pensó que Alexis era linda y todo, pero nunca se imagino que se le confesaría de esta forma.

-¿y bien, que dices?-ella también estaba sonrojada y ansiosa por la repuesta del castaño.

"_por favor Jaden dile que no, ¡recházala!"-_pensaba Blair mientras escuchaba todo, nunca esperó eso de Alexis. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Jaden.

-bueno Alexis talvez, no…no estoy muy seguro-se oía nervioso.

-ya veo, que tal si…-ahora escuchó a Alexis, no parecía oírse resignada.

-espera que…- y no escuchó nada mas, solo el sonido de la lluvia, Blair entre abrió la puerta para ver porque se habían quedados callados y no pudo evitar llorar. Alexis había besado a Jaden y este le correspondía.

_**Quiero ocultarlo, es lo que quiero hacer "es un secreto"**_

_**Su sonido estimulo estos jóvenes oídos varias decenas de veces**_

-no… puede ser- Blair cayó de rodillas-no, no lo quiero creer-susurraba para no ser oída mientras apretaba los ojos con fuerza para no dejar caer sus lagrimas.

-Alexis…-Jaden la miró sorprendido, un montón de emociones lo invadían en ese momento.

-¿me vas a decir que no?-dijo sonriente la chica y un poco avergonzada por el beso.

Jaden se le quedo mirando a los ojos por un buen tiempo, su respiración era tranquila y una comodidad lo absorbió; con un rostro totalmente calmado le sonrió a la chica frente a él, aun no entendía muy bien sus sentimientos por Alexis pero quería descubrirlos con ella. El castaño la volvió a besar contestándole así a su pregunta.

-no sabes lo feliz que estoy con esto pero…-Alexis desvió la mirada.

-¿pero?-Jaden levantó una ceja sin entender a la chica.

-tenemos que mantenerlo en secreto-finalmente lo miró a los ojos.

-¿en secreto? ¿Por qué?

-solo… quiero ocultarlo por un tiempo, ¿esta bien?-le sonrió

-no entiendo porque quieres ocultarlo pero si así lo quieres, no hay problema.

-¡gracias!-lo abrazó por el cuello mientras Jaden le correspondía el abrazo.

Los dos se quedaron abrazados por un largo tiempo disfrutando de su cercanía, se olvidaron del mundo en ese momento, solo existían ellos dos y la lluvia cayendo; pero algo que no sabían que a solo unos metros de tras de una puerta se hallaba una chica llorando por culpa de ellos.

_**Me hace olvidar el trauma**_

_**Da estimulo a estos dedos**_

Habían pasados unos días desde que Jaden y Alexis estaban saliendo, y como acordaron lo hacían en secreto o eso creían. Alexis estaba extrañada por la actitud de Blair desde que comenzó la lluvia ella le dejo de hablar y cada vez que se encontraban ella la evitaba, sin entender el motivo de la chica para actuar así, decidió que lo mejor era preguntarle directamente.

-¡Blair espera!-corrió tras ella.

Blair cansada de que la estuviera siguiendo se detuvo para enfrentarla.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto bruscamente.

-¿Quieres decirme que diablos te pasa?-Alexis se molestó por la reacción de la chica, no se dejaría intimidar por ella.

-nada que te importe-la miró de forma fría, atrás quedo esa chica alegre y enamoradiza.

-¿Qué no me importe?, ¡soy tu amiga!

-¡¿amiga?!-Blair alzó la voz-¿¡después de lo que me hiciste, dices que eres mi amiga!?

-¡¿Quieres explicarme que fue lo que te hice?! Porque de un día para otro dejaste de hablarme.

-tú sabes perfectamente lo que hiciste, no te engañes-dijo con un tono de voz frío y apagado-ahora déjame en paz que voy tarde a mis clases-y Blair se fue dejando a Alexis desconcertada.

_**La distancia entre lo racional y lo irracional es muy diminuta**_

Los días transcurrían de forma lenta para Alexis y definitivamente la temporada de lluvia duraría más de lo esperado, la relación con Jaden iba de bien a mejor, estaba feliz con él, nada podía arruinarlo pero por otro lado la amistad que tenía con Blair estaba totalmente quebrada. Ya se habían acabado las clases, ahora terminaban mas temprano por la lluvia, Alexis se dirigía al gimnasio para encontrarse con Jaden y poder pasar un tiempo con él, lo que no sabía era que Blair los estaba espiando.

-Alexis-la saludó él castaño.

-¡Jaden!-la chica corrió hacia él y lo abrazó-no te vi en todo el día, ¿Dónde estabas?

-bueno estaba con Jesse, teniendo duelos-sonrió nervioso, Jaden sabia que a Alexis no le gustaba que pasara tanto tiempo con Jesse.

-podrías haber tenido un duelo conmigo-se cruzó de brazos.

-no te pongas celosa, Jesse siempre será mi amigo y nada mas que mi amigo.

-eso espero-levantó una ceja.

_**Brillo de eternidad**_

La lluvia caía cada vez más fuerte, Blair estaba en la puerta del gimnasio, se estaba empapando pero no le importaba, quería escuchar lo que se decían.

-sabes Alexis…-Jaden la apartó un poco-tú… ya no me gustas.

-¿Qué?-Alexis se sorprendió-¿y-ya no te gusto?

-_"¿es enserio Jaden? ¿Ya no te gusta Alexis?"- _se preguntaba esperanzada la chica de pelo negro azulado, quería cerciorarse de lo que había oído así que entreabrió la puerta para poder verlos.

-no ya no me gustas-Jaden la miró a los ojos.

-quieres decir que…-Alexis estaba a punto de las lagrimas.

-hey ¿quieres dejarme hablar?-Jaden la tomo por los hombros.

Alexis solo asintió, no quería oír lo que vendría.

-la razón por la que ya no me gusta es porque…

_**Bajo la lluvia se escucha, escucho "te amo"**_

_**Y entonces dos personas rompen la ley platónica**_

Le había dicho te amo, Jaden amaba a Alexis; y con esa simple palabra el mundo de Blair se había derrumbado por completo y el de Alexis se iluminaba.

-yo también te amo Jaden-lo besó-y nadie me separará de ti.

Blair no aguantó mas, salio corriendo del lugar, no quería escuchar ni ver nada; ya era suficiente para ella. Estaba tan enfadada consigo misma, si hubiera hecho lo que Alexis talvez, solo talvez ella seria a quien amara Jaden, pero no lo era y nunca lo será; odiaba a Alexis, la odiaba con todo su ser, ella le quito lo que mas amaba a pesar de que por ella babeaban muchos, Alexis lo eligió a él. No era justo, simplemente no era justo.

La chica llego a su dormitorio y se encerró en el, tirando y rompiendo las cosas de frustración, no lo soportaba… el dolor no lo soportaba, quería morir. Cayó a los pies de la cama y con una almohada ahogó su llanto, no quería escucharse lo débil que era. No quería perder así.

-no permitiré que me arruinen-se limpio las lagrimas-no… ¡no dejare que su felicidad me apague!-la chica alegre, entusiasta y amable fue asesinada por el odio y la oscuridad de invadió su corazón, Blair se perdió así misma.

_**Volvimos juntos sin paraguas**_

-cuanto tiempo vas a ocultar esto-le preguntó Jaden a la chica que estaba apoyada en su hombro.

-¿no te das cuenta?-contestó Alexis mientras miraba a la nada-nadie nos molesta, nadie nos mira, ¿no es mas fácil ser feliz así?

-ah-suspiró- aun así se lo podríamos decir a los más cercanos, ellos guardarían el secreto.

-Jaden… cuando compartes un secreto, deja de serlo-lo besó.

-talvez tengas razón, pero cuando ocultas algo de alguna u otra forma termina por revelarse y no siempre es de la forma que queremos.

Al día siguiente Blair se levanto temprano, sabia que Alexis y Jaden aprovechaban la mañana para poder estar a solas un tiempo. Tomo un baño relajante, se vistió con calma, la mañana había amanecido nublada y sin lluvia. La chica por alguna extraña razón tenía una sensación de templaza en su interior, era como la calma que viene antes de la tormenta; lista para irse tomo una cámara y se miró al espejo para arreglarse el cabello, en el cristal se podría apreciar el reflejo de una sonrisa cínica y oscura. Blair dejo la habitación.

_**Solo la agitada respiración de los dos se escuchaba**_

_**La distancia entre estos labios y los suyos se hizo cero**_

Iba caminando hacia la academia cuando logró encontrar a los dos tórtolos tomados de la mano, como no había nadie, se confiaron, grave error.

Blair saco la cámara "_esto va a ser divertido" _pensó, la chica le saco varias fotos tomados de la mano, luego los siguió hasta entrar a la academia. En el pasillo Alexis se detuvo y tiró de Jaden para darle un beso, todo esto fue fotografiado por Blair

Llego la hora del almuerzo, Alexis se dirigía a su casillero, cuando lo abrió vio una carta que iba dirigida a ella, en la carta decía lo siguiente:

_Necesito hablar urgente contigo, me temo que no fui sincera y quiero arreglar las cosas. Te estaré esperando en la azotea._

_Atte_

_Blair._

Cuándo Alexis terminó de leer la carta, pensó por un momento en no ir, pero Blair quería arreglar las cosas con ella; así que sin dudarlo mas la chica se dirigió a la azotea. En el camino se encontró con Jaden que estaba con Jesse dirigiéndose a almorzar.

-oye Alexis ¿A dónde vas?- le pregunto el chico que era su novio.

-iré a hablar con Blair, me espera en la azotea.

-ahora que lo recuerdo antes de ayer la vi llorando a mares mientras se dirigía corriendo a si habitación-dijo Jesse sin mucha importancia.

- ¿enserio?-preguntó Jaden incrédulo.

-si, parecía que venia del gimnasio…

-lo siento debo irme, Blair me espera- y sin mas Alexis dejo a los chicos y se fue lo mas rápido posible hacia la azotea.

-¡Blair!-llamó la atención de la chica que estaba de espalda a ella mirando el cielo.

-pensé que no vendrías-dijo sin voltearse a mirar.

-ya estoy aquí y creo saber porque me hiciste venir- Alexis se acercó pero mantuvo una distancia considerable.

-¿ya sabes? Pues bien dímelo-Blair seguía dándole la espalda a Alexis.

-tú… sabes nuestro secreto…el mío y el de Jaden-Alexis respiró hondo-sabes que somos novios ¿verdad?

-cuando un secreto se comparte, deja de serlo-Blair levantó a la altura de su cara su mano derecha, en la que sostenía varias fotografías de ella y Jaden-¿no es así?

_**Bajo la lluvia se escucho, fingiendo no escuchar**_

_**Ojos inocentes riendo tan dulcemente**_

-¡tú! ¡¿Nos sacaste fotos?!

-¡vaya Alexis! ¡Que inteligente!-se volteó a mirarla con una alegre sonrisa, como las que tenia antes.

Cuando Blair se dio vuelta, Alexis pudo ver que en su otro brazo tenia un montón de fotocopias de las fotos que sostenía con su otra mano, pero estas eran aun mas grandes que las fotos originales.

-Blair escúchame, si piensas chantajearme…

-¡jajaja! ¡¿Chantajearte?! Lo dices por las fotos verdad-Blair la interrumpió- ¿para que querría chantajearte? ¿Para que termines con Jaden y así su dulce secreto de amor no sea revelado y arruine tu vida?, se perfectamente que no lo harás

-Blair por favor… ya basta-Alexis se acercó

-¡no te me acerques!-gritó mientras retrocedía hasta llegar al borde de la azotea.

-esta bien me quedare aquí no me acercaré-dijo Alexis preocupada de que la chica hiciera alguna locura.

-tranquilízate-le dijo seria- pensé en morir… pero me di cuenta de que si muero, ustedes no recibirían lo que se merecen

-maldición Blair ¿Qué quieres que haga?-a Alexis se le estaba agotando la paciencia.

-quiero que te quedes ahí y mires-le volvió a dar la espalda- como tu mundo se derrumba, igual como se derrumbo el mío- y acto seguido Blair lanzó todas las fotocopias que gracias al viento que corría se esparcieron por todos lados de la academia.

_**Quiero ocultarlo, es lo que quiero hacer "es un secreto"**_

_**Su sonido estimulo estos jóvenes oídos varias decenas de veces**_

-¡¿Qué hiciste?!-Alexis la empujó y cayeron las dos al suelo-¡yo no tengo la culpa!-decía mientras la sujetaba de las muñecas-¡no es mi culpa!

-¡¿Qué no es tu culpa?! ¡¿No es tu culpa?!-Blair la golpeó para sacársela de encima-¡confié en ti!, ¡pensé que eras mi amiga!-Blair se levanto y se dirigió a un rincón donde tenia un paraguas-¡te dije que amaba a Jaden mas que a mi propia vida! ¿y que hiciste tú?, ¡me lo quitaste!-estaba llorando de rabia, ella no quería hacer eso, no quería que terminara así, pero Alexis no le dio otra opción. Apretó el paraguas con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡¿te das cuenta de que tu amor se ha vuelto enfermizo?! ¡Solo mírate!- Alexis no entendía nada, pensaba que era un mal sueño que no era real-¿Quién eres?

-¡yo era una chica feliz, era feliz! Pero tu…-alzo el paraguas- ¡tú la mataste!-Blair la golpeo con el paraguas, cortándole la cara, iba a golpearla otra vez pero Jaden la agarro de los brazos impidiéndoselo.

-¡ya basta Blair! ¿Estas loca?-Jaden le quitó el paraguas y lo arrojo lejos.

-Jaden…-la chica se quedo inmóvil al ver que el chico que ella amaba, iba preocupado a ver a Alexis-¿Por qué vas donde ella?

-¿acaso no ves que le hiciste daño?-la miro de forma fría, cosa que nunca había hecho.

"_ella también me hizo daño, por su culpa estoy así"_ –pensó mientras sentía que algo se quebraba dentro de ella-¿por…por que me miras así? Yo…yo lo hice por ti Jaden, por que yo te amo.

-no quiero oírte…solo desaparece quieres-dijo el castaño sin verla a los ojos.

_**Listón de la lluvia vespertina**_

Blair se encontraba en su habitación mirando por la ventana, era un día lluvioso, había pasado un año desde que dejo la academia de duelo, no sabia nada de nadie y tampoco quería saberlo.

-oye Blair ¿quieres venir con nosotras?-le pregunto una chica de su clase-iremos a pasear bajo la lluvia

Pero Blair solo se negó moviendo la cabeza y siguió mirando por la ventana.

-¿Qué no sabes?-hablo su compañera de cuarto- Blair odia la lluvia.

-vaya yo pensé que como era de esas chicas que nunca sonríe, le gustaría la lluvia-sonrío avergonzada por su equivocación.

-claro que no-sonrío la otra chica-bueno Blair nosotras nos vamos- y sin mas que decir las chicas dejaron la habitación quedando Blair sola.

-yo hace tiempo…conocí a una chica que amaba la lluvia y siempre sonreía-decía Blair mientras veía la lluvia caer-me pregunto, adonde se habrá ido…

**Fin**

* * *

**_bien! espero que les haya gustado por favor no me golpeen , amo a blair! y alexis no me cae muy bien asi que si sienten que ofendi a alguno de sus personajes favoritos les pido perdón y también discúlpenme si puse muchas inclinaciones de jessexjaden kdjksldkl esque me encantan ellos dos! (bien lo dije o.o)_**

**_dejen reviews! son mi sueldo_**

**_nos vemos en una próxima historia, espero no tan lejana_**

**_hasta entonces_**

**_se despide Airi._**


End file.
